Relationships
by Mangalover4321
Summary: Different One Shots about Dick's and Babs', Jason's and Cass', and Tim's and Steph's relationship based off of songs or other objects
1. 1: Move Your Body (JasonxCass)

**I do not own Batman or any other DC characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>1: Move Your Body<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Based off the Song by Move Your Body by My Darkest Days<strong>

**Pairing: Jason x Cass**

**Rating: High Teen**

* * *

><p>Jason Todd was on a mission. And that mission was to find the missing Cassandra Cain, whom he had never meant before and know what she looked like based off the picture gave him. He glanced back down at it and whistled at it. Her black hair was cut in a short bob that fit her chilling brown eyes and bore Tibetan descent. She also seemed to be Tim's height and wore clothes that hid her body which he could tell from the picture that she did have something hidden underneath them.<p>

"Yeah! Shake it!" someone cried from the crowd and Jason quickly put the picture away, glancing up from the crowd to see three girls wrap themselves around the metal pole before going into a Bumslide to Splits. One girl with her bob hair all messed around to look sexy and her dark eyes caught his attention who had herself wearing nothing but black fishnet stockings that rose up to her thigh, connecting with her black mini skirt that continued to move up her body without notice and a black Drum & Bass Bikini Top where her breasts almost popped out of it from her dancing. He raised an eyebrow and took the picture out, raising it up before spitting out his drink.

_That's Cass! Holy shit! Why the hell is she in a strip club?! _Jason thought before she looked up to him and smirked. He paled and watched as they all walked off the platform; he scowled and desperately tried to get away. He glanced around then before he had any other say she was up to him and he swore when she grabbed his hand then leaned across him, grinding her body against his. He swore as he started to get aroused by the girl and she ran her hands over his body.

"Come on," she whispered into his ear as he bent down, unknown that he was now grinding against her also. He hands started traveling to her hips and skimmed over her curves, now whispering into her ear, "What the hell are you doing Cass?" She flinched when he called her name before pulling away and smiled seductively at him.

"Let's go somewhere where we won't be bothered by everyone." She whispered and he nodded, his mind going numb now focusing on her ass as they headed to a separate room. When glanced at the sign and noticed it said for personal performances, Jason started to realize what he was getting himself into. He breathed out and she closed the door behind him, shoving into a seat. He stumbled before he realized she started pulling his shirt off.

"Who are you?" she asked and started to lean against him, her almost bare body touching his when she began to lick his neck. He shivered at her touch before whispering, "Jason Todd, Dick and everyone else was wondering where you disappeared to." She ran her fingers through his unruly black knots and kissed every inch of his jaw.

"I'm doing an investigation," she hushed into his ear before nibbling on it and he groaned before grabbing her ass, squeezing it and letting her release a little moan. She arched back and he smirked at this before grabbing her face, slamming her lips onto his.

"What type of investigation?" he managed to get out between their heavy make out and she moved her hands down to his pants.

"Sex Trafficking." She whispered back and started undoing his belt, "Sorry about this. Camera can't hear but they see." He shrugged and then grabbed her shoulders, holding her back from his belt.

"Then let me buy you." He replied and her eyes grew large for a second before giving a slight nod, sliding off him and smirking at this.

"I'll see you soon then, handsome." She hushed and he grinned, grabbing his shirt and let her leave.

_Almost had a lap dance…Wait a minute! Do I have enough of money to buy her off?! _He thought as he pulled his shirt back on and walked out of the room, leaving plenty of sexually tension for the next dancer and persona. He swore silently and pulled out his wallet, before smirking at his luck of grabbing some cash beforehand. He looked around to find the owner whom most he knew had most of the girls over him and the most guards. He flanked around before finding the guy, someone looked just around his age holding a glass of vodka and tons of golden rings wore on his finger.

Jason slowly walked to him and took in the fact there was three guards near him and five women pasting themselves over him. He swapped out a hundred dollars out to the guy who grinned big at the sight of money and waved a hand so both the guards and ladies fled. The guy pushed down his sunglasses and offered a cigarette to him.

"Cigarette, bud?" he asked and Jason glanced at it before grabbing one, pulling out his silver lighter and flicked it open. The boss grabbed one to and Jason lit his cigarette for the guy and himself.

"Thanks. I heard a rumor that I could purchase some 'merchandise'." He said and the boss raised an eyebrow at this before Jason pulled out another hundred and the boss smirked at this, blowing smoke at it.

"Then you came to the right place. How about we talk about this in the back where it's done?" the boss replied and Jason nodded, following the boss man who walked behind some red currents near him and a door opened for them. Once it opened up, he almost swore at the amount of girls who were chained to the wall and wore barely anything but something barely of a bra and panties. He mentally scowled but smiled predatory at the girls who flinched at his presence and the boss continued down the alley where another door was there. The boss then stopped and pulled out a cell phone before muttering something under his breath about "bring the girls in".

They waited there for a few minutes before the door opened up for them and stood two guards with hand guns on their sides that Jason could easily get. He walked in and the door shut behind him before another eight guards entered the room, surrounding the girls. Jason counted ten and Cass happened to be in the bunch that waited for him to make his move. He dropped his cigarette and smashed his boot on it before pointing to Cass.

"I'll have her." He said and the boss clapped his hands together.

"Excellent choice, now the cash and you're free to go." He said and Jason nodded, reaching down to his boot where it held three hidden knifes. That's when all chaos broke out when the knife cut into his stomach and two others hit the guards from the door. The girls started to scream expect Cass who took the chance and started taking the guards out before they could pull out their guns.

Jason smirked at the bloodshed and grabbed a gun off one of the unconscious guys, firing it at the boss who moaned in pain for the attack. Blood exploded out of the guy's head and more girls screamed, tears rolling down their eyes and terror shined bright in their eyes. Jason fired another couple bullets at the guy before Cass glared at him for killing the guy.

"Did you have to kill him?" she growled at him and he wiped it down from any finger prints with his shirt now stained with blood.

"Yeah, I didn't have any other way." He stated and put the gun between his pants and boxers, "Anyway, now that's over, let's get the cops to come over and ditch." Cass sighed and the girls stared at her with large eyes.

"You guys can leave." She said and they quickly nodded, leaving the two of them accidentally there.

"So, I assume you're heading home." Jason implied and Cass nodded, slowly walking away until he grabbed her hand. She snapped around to him and noticed the nervous body gestures he gave before he shook her hand.

"Good job." He said and she gave a smile at him.

"Thank you. You too but next time avoid killing; you do not need more blood on your hands." She said and he slowly nodded, still staring at her outfit before she took notice at this. She blushed and covered herself with her hands; Jason looked away now thinking about what happened earlier with a large blush to. He took off his shirt and held it out to her; she muttered a quick thank you before throwing it on. It did manage to cover her skin but her breasts still stood out from it.

"So…do you need a ride back to the Mansion?" Jason asked and she nodded. He smirked and twirled his motorcycle keys around his index finger.

"We'll keep this our little secret, kay?" Jason suggested then before said anything else Cass pulled him down to her height and gave him a full kiss on the lips. Cherry lip balm invaded his mouth while the bitter taste of cigarettes lit up her taste buds and then quickly backed away, her cheeks flaming red and Jason blinked before his ears turned bright red.

"I promise." She whispered and he nodded with both of them gone so the cops could deal with the rest.


	2. 2: Work (TimxSteph)

**I do not own Batman or any other DC Character.**

* * *

><p><strong>2: Work<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Based off the Music Video Work by Iggy Azalea<strong>

**Pairing: Tim x Stephanie**

**Rating: Very high Teen**

* * *

><p>Tim Drake was not a fan of parties. But his friends had invited him to a graduation party and Steph dragged him along also since she wanted him to experience being a teenager finally out of high school and be as she said 'free'. Everyone was dancing to weird music and many girls were dancing in front of guys and hands were up in the air, screams and drinks swirling around. Bright colors shined off the glass colors and Tim stood off in the color, holding a drink of water.<p>

"Alright let's turn it up! Now this is where this place turns insane!" the DJ, Bart Allen, cried and raised his drink before taking a large drink. Everyone screamed and suddenly someone grabbed his drink.

"Hey, what are you-?!" he started to say before someone forced his mouth open and poured what he assumed to be two shots of pure vodka down his throat.

"Yeah! Now everyone's drinking!" someone cried and Tim turned to see Superboy who had actually poured the vodka.

"What the hell man?" Tim hissed at him and everything started to change his perception, the vodka already kicking in when he say Steph dancing with another group of girls whom some were grinding against each other. Superboy gave him a pat on the back, shoving him towards them and Tim licked his lips greedily as he noticed Steph take notice of him. She smiled seductively at him and waved a hand at him. He smirked at this and grabbed her, her blue eyes large at this.

Oh Bruce would not be happy with what would happen next.

"Well, someone finally decided to be fun." She said and he smirked at her, his hands now grabbing her hips, "Now someone's greedy also, huh? Let's make this fun."

Then before he had another say, she dragged him to the Zeta Tube and they landed in the Bat Cave to his surprise. She giggled and pulled him over to Bat computer where the chair rested, shoving him into the chair. She slowly took her shirt off and showed off her lacy red and black bra, he smirked at this.

"Have you ever had a lap dance, Boy Wonder?" she asked and she moved to him, bending down to his leg and slowly crawled up him. He groaned as her fingers started moving past his thigh and she smiled at him. She got up and bent down in her short shorts, her ass sticking out from back. He stared at her with glee and she got back up, crawling to him and his arouse grew from it. She grabbed his legs and forced his head to bend down, her breasts coming out from her shirt.

"Yer getting' ma aroused, Girl Wander." He slurred and she giggled at this, her drunken state also affecting her actions. She stood up and swung her hips each time she walked, swung her leg between his and started bumping her ass up from the action.

"Jesus, there anythin ya con't do?" he asked and she then put herself on top of him, her legs on each side of him.

"I'm not purrfect." She replied and forced his hands up, pulling his shirt off and exposed his muscular chest that showed off a six pack. She put her tongue against his chest and slowly travelled downward and he groaned as she did so.

"Jesus," he muttered then she started undo his belt but he grabbed her hands and managed to flip her over. Her eyes grew large before she smirked at this and he stood up, smiling at her.

"Ya like wah ya see?" he asked and she giggled before clapping her hands together.

"How boot ya, Girl Wander, ever ave a lap dance?" he questioned and she shook her head no. He giggled goofy before grabbing his shirt and moved her before facing backwards to her, backing his ass in front of her who slapped it in return.

"Sexy!" she cried and he grabbed her hand, running it over his abs, "That rooks wock hard." He smirked at this before bending down to her ear and whispered, "Not ta only thin."

"How bout we take 'his upstars?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow at this, already undo his belt buckle.

"Wha's wrong 'ere?" he questioned then the rest of night became a blur.

* * *

><p>Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, and Cassandra Cain held wide eyes at the video broadcast in the Bat Cave at the act that the two drunken late teens were doing. Jason Todd whistled at the action Tim and Steph were doing and a bright flush appeared over the three adults.<p>

"Who knew little Timmy was a hidden fan of bondage for his lady friends?" Jason said and chuckled a little before another cry of ecstasy was heard from the video.

"Those two are like animals." Dick complained and rubbed his eyes, "Was this what Batman feared would happen if we were left alone with each other drunk?" Jason shrugged before turning away and started to remember the time he and Cass first meet.

"I would say so." He replied and winked at Cass who blushed, looking away, "I would hold onto this footage for blackmail purposes."

Dick thought about it before grinning and cracked his knuckles.

"Or send it to him and her right after they wake up." He said and the two brothers cackled at their evil plan.

* * *

><p>Tim woke up with horrid headache and a chill in the air, leaving him shivering. He groaned and looked over to see the naked form of Stephanie lying next to him, his eyes growing large. He glanced down to himself and blushed when he saw no clothes on himself either.<p>

_Please don't tell me we did what I think we did! _He thought wildly and took notice that they were in the Bat Cave.

_And we did it in the Bat Cave, oh God, Bruce and Steph are going to kill me! _

"Good morning, love birds!"

Tim quickly grabbed some random clothes around him to cover him and turned to find Jason smirk down at him, clapping his hands together and waking up Steph.

"Oh God," she complained and Tim glanced around before Jason tossed him her clothes.

"Are you ok, Steph?" he asked and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, do you know how long you two did it for?" Jason implied and Tim scowled at this while Steph bolted up, turning to Tim in shock and fear.

"Oh God, Tim, did we-?" she began to ask before he nodded slowly.

"I'm so sorry, Steph. I didn't mean to do anything. I sw-." he began until Jason laughed at him and Tim glared at him.

"You two were like freaking rabbits!" Jason cried and their cheeks flushed at this then Tim blinked.

"Wait how do you know that?" he asked and then Jason pulled out a DVD, flashing it to the two of them.

"Oh so magic of hidden cameras Timmy. Congratulations on becoming a man, Timbo! Now you can celebrate by cleaning this place up and buying me hotel room for a night." He stated and Tim's jaw dropped the floor, standing at this and pointed a finger at him.

"You're out of your freaking mind!" he exclaimed and Jason rolled his eyes while trying to avoid the naked form of his brother.

"I say it's a fair price since I could show Bats this and wonder what your punishments could be." Jason stated and Tim scowled before grabbing Steph's clothes. He turned to her and gave it to her but found she was staring at him with a large blush. He blinked before trying to cover himself up and flushed brightly as Steph quickly covered herself with his clothes.

"This has to be the best gift I've ever gotten since the first time I meet Cass." He replied and placed the DVD away before tossing a blanket to Steph.

"Get dressed and start waxing kid! We'll be watching!" Jason exclaimed and laughed manically as the two teen forced to erase all traces of what they did there.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere Else<em>

Batman shivered and the Justice League all looked at him with worry.

"What is it, Batman?" The Flash asked and Batman gripped his knuckles tight, his eyes narrowing under the cowl.

"I sense a disturbance in the Bat Cave." Batman said and Superman raised an eyebrow at this.

"What type of disturbance?" he asked and Batman turned towards the direction of Gotham.

"As if someone ruined my expensive furniture." He stated and everyone sweat-dropped at the remark.


	3. 3 The Taste of Regret Part1 (DickxBabs)

**I do not own Batman or any other DC characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three: Taste of Regret (Part I)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Based off the song The Taste of Regret by In Fear and Faith<strong>

**Pairing: Dick and Barbara**

**Rating: Teen; AU**

* * *

><p>"Stop dodging!" Batgirl exclaimed as the assassin missed another attempt for her to hit him as he bended back with no effort. She swore under her breath and pulled out two Batrangs, throwing them at him. The assassin simply grabbed them between his fingers and her eyes widen at his reflexes the narrowed quickly when he was suddenly behind her, holding her hands above her head and daggled her up a few inches from the ground.<p>

She squirmed to be released and he observed her through his mask that hid his identity. The glass eyes stared down at her before reaching to grab her cowl and got ready to pull it off and realize her identity to him. Her blue eyes widen and did the only thing she could do: kick him in the crotch.

"La naiba!" he exclaimed and loosened his grip on her but didn't drop her unlike what she thought. She could feel the anger burning through his mask. He pulled out a blade and placed it to her neck.

_Oh God, I'm going to die! _She thought and closed her eyes, tears slowly rising up to her cheeks.

"Dad…" she whimpered and he flinched at the weep, his knife now stopped at her throat. He scowled under the mask before dropping her to the floor and lifted his mask a little to realize half of his face to her.

A sharp jawline glistened at her and golden eyes glowed down at her in anger and hatred but also surprisingly sorrow. Blue veins glowed under the moonlight and one his pale skin, dark hair whipped when the wind picked up with a small tint of blue. He looked just around her age, probably a year or so older and he scowled at her, flashing razor sharp teeth at her.

"De ce apel pentru tatăl tău?" he hissed at her and she blinked at the foreign language he spook before recognizing it as Romanian but knew none of the words he spoke.

"English, please?" she whispered and he rolled his eyes before moving back to her, covering her body with his and pinned her arms above her head while he legs clamped hers between them. A small blush flushed over her cheeks but that quickly faded when he put the blade back up to her cheek.

"Why does you call for father?" he managed to say in English, indicating that his first language wasn't the English language. She blinked at his answer and looked away, trying to ignore his piercing golden glare.

"Because he's the only one I have left to say goodbye to." She replied and he narrowed his eyes at this.

"Why?" he asked again and she scowled at him, now tears riding up on her face.

"Because everyone I ever cared about died! He's the only person who cares for me!" she screamed at him and his stone hard expression broke to sadness.

"I understand you." He whispered and looked away before getting up, putting the blade away in one of the many holders he had. She stared at him as he looked away before she noticed how his body seemed to radiate torment and remorse and she stood up.

Then a flash of a memory came across her.

* * *

><p>"<em>So these guys are really popular in acrobats?" Barbara asked her adoptive father who gave a small smile and nodded at this. The ringleader called back their attention with his boasted voice full of pride and Barbara looked up to where the legendary Flying Grayson's waved down at. A boy stood next to one of the legendary Flying Grayson's and waved around at the people below. Midnight black hair was brushed back with a little cow lick and brilliant blue eyes glistened under the spotlight. He smiled down at everyone and his tight uniform clung to his body that it showed off his broad shoulders even though he looked to be just under thirteen. The women gave a kiss on the cheek to the boy before grabbed the line from the boy and swung off. <em>

_Tragedy struck soon afterwards. _

_As soon as she grabbed the man's hand from the other bar, the line had snapped and sent them falling to their death and becoming nothing but splatters of red. _

_The boy's repeated calls for his parents echoed the screams and cried of the many people, "MAMA! TATĂL!"_

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later, her adoptive father started bombarding the boy with questions yet he seemed unable to understand what he said. Barbara sat near the boy and observed the preteen in question before saying, "I don't think he understands English well." The Detective's eyes widen at her realization before looked down to the boy and looked to her. <em>

"_How about you convince to draw out what happened then, Barbara?" he asked and she blinked at this before grinning at the fact that would help with the case. She skipped over to the boy and pulled out her sketch book that held different pictures she worked on and a box of color pencils. The boy's wide blue eyes snapped to her and stared at for a second before looking down at the sketchbook. His hands shock as he tried to realize what she was doing before pulling out a couple of colored pencils and quickly did a sketch of someone yelling at a bunch of people from what Barbara could identify. _

"_I think someone threatened the performers, Dad." She said and the detective nodded at this, quickly writing this down before the boy's eyes started to water. Barbara looked down to the picture before changing it to a picture of flowers and ripped it out, the boy glancing back at her before she signed her name on it. She handed it to him and he blinked at it before opening his, mouth, "Way?" _

_She smiled sadly at her, understanding he meant to say 'why'._

"_Because if you ever feel lonely or sad, look at this picture and think of me," she said even though he probably didn't know what she was saying and stood up until he grabbed her hand, forcing her to face him. _

"_Richard…Grayson, name." he said and she smiled at him. _

"_Barbara Gordon, name." she stated before he gave her a small smile then before she had any say, his calloused hands grabbed her ivory face and pulled her lips to his. A bright red flush came across her cheeks and her father's jaw dropped to the ground at the sight of kid kissing Barbara. _

_Then the boy slowly peeled away from her flushing face and Barbara was left gaping at his actions, her eyes widen and her face completely flushed. _

"_Vă mulțumim pentru imagine, Barbara." He said then the authorities pulled him away from more question but with a translator. _

_And they were never seen again._

* * *

><p>"Richard?" Batgirl whispered and his eyes grew slightly large at the name before the knife glistened at her throat.<p>

"How does you knows my name?" he hissed at her before she licked her lips and reached for her cowl but he pulled it down with no effort. His eyes grew incredibly large at her face and his knife dropped to the tiles, clanging against it.

"Impossible." He whispered to himself and dropped his mask also to stare fully down at her, now his gloved hands cherishing over her face to observe every detail she had. His golden eyes were bright under the moonlight before his hands dropped his sides and scowled at this.

"You shouldn't fight." He hissed and she narrowed her eyes at this, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me? I've been doing them since I was thirteen!" she exclaimed at him and he looked back down to his mask.

"Does not matter. You need not fight!" he yelled at her and she flinched at his words before he whipped around, his senses on high alert before he snatched his mask back on, "Someone watching. Put mask back on." Batgirl scowled but obeyed what he said and pulled out another batch of Batrangs, ready to attack.

Suddenly Richard pulled out two swords from behind him and dashed off towards the attacking without another say, slashing at the person and blood blossomed across the midnight sky. Barbara gasped at the fact he didn't even ask any questions before attacking the attacker and Richard kicked the man down.

Barbara decided to take action and run after him.

"NO! Don't kill him!" she screamed and he glanced back at her before the man quickly shoved Richard off of him, jumping back up to attack at Barbara. Richard groaned before quickly flipping up after the guy and tossed his one of swords at the attacker before he managed to grab Barbara.

The sword went right through the guy's neck with a splash of crimson across Batgirl who's face paled unbelievably as the guy immediately died from Richard's sword. The man fell to his knees and collapsed to the tiles as a bloody piece of meat, leaving her dazed. Richard swatted the blood off his sword and walked towards the frozen Batgirl, sorrow hinted in his eyes.

"Sorry, Barbara." He whispered and her attention snapped to him standing next to her, her eyes full of fear and hatred with tears at the corner of them.

"Why did you have to kill him?! I could have handled him!" she exclaimed at him and he looked down to the dead body.

"Assassin waiting. Was partner but he would kill you if I didn't." he explained and she opened her mouth to say something then snapped it shut, looking away, "Now, probably word spread and be hunted down." She gulped and looked away before glancing at down at her feet.

"You can stay with me." She whispered and he stared at her like she was crazy, "My roommate just recently left so I have a room open."

Richard's eyes narrowed at this and hissed, "You will be put in danger. Do not need you to die."

"I'm already facing danger whenever I'm in or out of this suit. So either you accept the offer or I hand you over to the police for killing!" she exclaimed at him and he swore In Romanian before placing the swords away.

"Fine. Only until I finds new place to hide." He replied and she smirked at this, knowing she would win the fight.

And thus began the beautiful relationship between an Owl and Bat.


	4. 4: Truth or Dare

**I do not own Batman or any DC character.**

* * *

><p><strong>4: Truth or Dare<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Based off the game Truth or Dare<strong>

**Pairing: Dick x Babs, Jason x Cass, Tim x Steph**

**Rating: Teen**

* * *

><p>"Tell me why the hell I was dragged over for?" Jason hissed at his oldest brother who grinned at this before pushing him along towards the living room of the manor and where other members of the Bat Family sat in a circle. Jason blinked at the sight of Cass wearing a bored expression on her face, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.<p>

"Now everyone's here! Let's start the game!" Dick exclaimed the Jason's annoyance and shoved him between Tim and Barbara. He swore under his breath and Dick spat down across Barbara, placing a bottle in the middle.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Dick exclaimed and Jason tossed the closest object to Dick who easily ducked the book, frowning at this.

"You brought me here to play a game?!" he hissed and Dick nodded, placing a hand on Cass who shot up from his touch.

"Well, Cass doesn't know many games so I thought I would be a great bonding experience for all of us!" Dick explained and Jason pulled out a package of cigarettes, sticking one in his mouth and lighting it to the family's annoyance.

"If I'm staying, no one is going to argue with me, got it?" Jason hissed and Dick smirked at this before turning to Cass.

"Do you want to start first then we'll explain as we do the game?" Dick asked and Cass nodded, before reaching over to the bottle, "First is to spin it." She did so and looked to see it facing Tim. She glanced back up to Dick who then said, "Ask him 'Truth or Dare'."

"Truth or Dare?" she asked and Tim thought about for a moment before answering, "Dare."

Cass turned to Dick for more information and Dick gave her a smiled.

"A Dare is something you can let the person you get to do anything for you." He replied and she nodded at this before thinking about it, leaving Jason even more impatient than before.

"Have stub." She said and everyone stared at her in question before she pointed to Jason's cigarette. Tim's eyes widen and opened his mouth to protest before grumbling under his breath the turned to Jason.

"Can I have a cigarette?" he asked and Jason glared at him before noticing Cass's deadly glare like she would manage to gut him without a knife. He scowled and swore loudly before passing a cigarette and his lighter to the late teen, which placed it between his lips and light the joint. As soon as the fumes hit his lungs, he choked the taste and coughed up a storm before scowling.

"Ok," he mumbled through the cigarette and twirled the bottle. He grinned at the victim and Dick gave a shaky smile.

"Truth or Dare?" Tim asked and Dick looked around before saying, "Truth."

"Did you wear underwear while wearing the pixie shorts?" Tim asked and Dick paled, realizing how evil Tim could be sometimes.

"Well…" Dick said, trying to avoid the question, "Sometimes." Everyone besides Jason, who paled, giggled who also his fair share of wearing them.

"Seriously, Dick! You didn't freaking wear them with something on?!" Jason exclaimed and Dick shrugged before twirling the bottle to shut Jason up. The bottle landed on Steph who smirked at him and answered before he asked, "Dare."

Dick smirked at her and answered, "Sit on Tim's lap until the next bottle spin reaches one of you." Tim chocked on his cigarette and more smoke escaped his lips and nose before Steph then landed on his lap. She turned to him and waved at him.

"You know Tim, you make a comforty cushion." She said and Tim blushed fiercely before snapping his eyes direction to the empty spot next to him. Steph reached over to the bottle and spun it, grinning at her victim.

"Truth or Dare, Babs?" she asked and the red head crossed her arms over her chest.

"Truth." Babs said and Steph clapped her hands together.

"Ok, let's see…oh!" she exclaimed and grinned evilly at the twenty year old, "Who was the first person that you got to second base with?"

Barbara flushed a little before glancing at Dick who whistled innocently along before saying, "It was Dick." Jason rolled his eyes at this and released smoke out from his mouth before Barbara spun the bottle, landing on Cass. The girl's soft brown eyes light up at the fact that she had been landed on and looked to Barbara in anticipation.

"Dare." Cass said and Babs clapped her hands together.

"Ok, I dare you to take Jason's cigarette with any means necessary." Barbara said and Jason blinked at this before Cass lunged at him.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed and he crawled back before she managed to flip over him, their bodies clashing together as she wrapped her legs around his waist while her hands went under his armpits. He struggled to get her off him before her fingers reached for the cigarette and he forced his head up, trying to get her from stealing his cigarette.

"Stay still." She hissed harshly into his ear and he groaned as he tried to shove her off him, "I wish not to hurt you."

"Well, I'm still enjoying my cigarette so fuck off!" he yelled back before he saw her hand now clamping his jaw and he scowled at it.

"I do not wish to do this but leave no choice." She said before he knew it, her tongue glided down his ear and he paled before he realized that he was slowly getting turned on from this, releasing the cigarette from his lips and Cass caught it between her slim fingers. She unwrapped her legs and walked back to her spot, living Jason completely flustered at her innocent licking.

"I got it." she stated and stared at it with the butt of cigarette almost falling off before spinning the bottle around and pointed at Jason who groaned at this before mumbling, "Dare."

"Date with me."

Everyone's jaw fell to the ground in shock at her dare and Jason was left flabbergasted until he blinked at it before licking his lips.

"Ok…when do ya want to go?" he asked and Tim's eyes nearly popped out of his eye sockets. Cass gave him a small smile before replying, "Now."

The both stood up and walked away, leaving the rest of the Bat family in shock.

"Wait a minute! We're not done!" Dick exclaimed and Jason turned to smirk at him.

"Well, I've got my dare to take her out so I can't deny the dare, right?" Jason stated and smirked, waving goodbye as the two left the game to the rest of the Bat family.


	5. 5: Every Robin Needs a Batgirl (Part 1)

**I do not own Batman or any other DC character.**

* * *

><p><strong>5:Every Robin Needs a Batgirl (Part 1)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Every Robin has a Batgirl and Damian demands he has one<strong>

**Pairing: Dick x Babs, Jason x Cass, Tim x Cass, Damian x OC**

**Rating: K+**

**AN: Steph stopped being Batgirl and turned back to Spoiler**

* * *

><p>In the Batcave, the Bat family spread out and chatting among their comrades: Dick Grayson sitting down next to Barbara Gordon who giggled at joke he said; Jason Todd rested in the corner playing Black Jack with Cassandra Cain and a small smirk on his lips when he saw her eyes twinkle; Tim Drake was explaining something to Stephanie Brown who just seemed to focus on his lips; Batman sat at the computer typing away the report meanwhile Damian Wayne observed the former Robins and former Batgirls.<p>

"Father, I must talk to you." Robin stated and caught the Dark Knight's attention along most of everyone else's. The Dark Knight turned to his youngest son and asked, "What is it, Damian?"

"When can I have my Batgirl?"

Batman blinked at this before saying, "Excuse me?"

Damian scowled and pointed to his adoptive brothers, stating, "Grayson has Gordon, Todd has Cain, and Drake has Brown. They are all former Robins and each of them has a Batgirl, so I must have one also."

Jason chocked the water was drinking and glared at the kid before hissing, "We are not lovebirds, Brat!"

Damian rolled his eyes before stating, "There is so much sexual tension between the two of you, it could cut glass."

Bruce's jaw seemed to go slack at the fact that his son had mentioned that at all. Jason's face almost turned as red as his helmet and Cass held a little tint of pink on her cheeks. He quickly grabbed his helmet and placed it over his head to hide his face, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Grayson and Gordon have their on-and-off again relationship since they were both the original Robin and Batgirl while this week they seem to be on again since they are current sucking faces." Damian stated and everyone turned to the couple who quickly pulled away, Dick grinning goofily at them while Barbara pushed her glasses up so no one could see the blush appearing around her face.

"Drake and Brown always go off once missions are done and never return afterwards." Damian said and Steph shrugged while Tim glared at his younger brother.

"Every Robin has a Batgirl, father!" Damian exclaimed then Jason smirked under his helmet, realizing what the kid was trying to pull.

"So…since all of us we are all either former Robins or Batgirls, you think you deserve you because there has to be an equal then." Jason stated and Damian slowly nodded at this, Bruce watched in confusion as his second oldest started making points.

"Or it could be the fact that you like some really athletic girl that happened it be interested in Robin so you wanted to tell her who you are and she would become the next Batgirl so you could end up like us." Jason said and Bruce's eyes under the cowl real large when he saw his youngest turn bright red like a tomato.

"Don't be absurd, Todd! It's just that-!" he began until Tim chuckled.

"Looks like Damian has a crush!" he exclaimed and Damian snarled at Red Robin.

"I do not!" he hissed.

"Your tomato face says you're lying." Steph said while giggling a little, "Do you need some girl advice then?" Damian flushed even more and snarled again.

"I do not need advice!" he snarled.

"Aha!" Steph exclaimed, "So you do admit you have a crush that likes Robin!"

Damian opened his mouth to snap back before realizing he wouldn't win the battle. He crossed his arms over his chest and slowly nodded. Suddenly all the Batgirls surrounded him and started bombarding the poor preteen with multiple questions.

"What's her name?"

"How old is she?"

"What type of sports does she do?"

"Does she live in Gotham?"

"Is she cute?"

Damian's eyebrow started twitching and his blush began to further before Dick said, "Give the kid a poor break. He'll tell us once I have Tim hack the security camera to see who has been hanging out with." Damian's eyes turned wide at the fact that his oldest brother, the one he trusted the most, was siding with the Batgirls. Dick shrugged and whispered to Robin, "Once you get a Batgirl, you can never stop them from doing anything they want from you. They can control our very minds with one simple kiss."

That's when Damian finally decided to stop suggesting about getting a Batgirl…until he turned fourteen where his burst of male hormones drove him to do so.


	6. 6: The Taste of Regret Part2 (DickxBabs)

**AN: Thanks for all the feedback, favorites, and follows out! I'm glad you're enjoying this so here's a new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Batman or any other DC characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>6: Taste of Regret (Part 2)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Based off the song The Taste of Regret by In Fear and Faith<strong>

**Pairing: Dick x Babs; AU**

**Rating: Teen**

* * *

><p>"Would you mind getting the door for me, Richard?" Barbara cried from the bathroom and the former Talon scowled at her question, getting up from the couch he happened to be sleeping on.<p>

"And DO NOT threaten them!" she yelled and Richard looked through the little hole to see three people waiting at the door: A late teen with a red helmet covering his head wearing a brown leather jacket and a red bat symbol on his chest and two guns resting on the side of the guy's hip; another wore a black cowl with a red long shelve uniform with black spandex pants and a bo staff in hand; while the last one looked a traffic light from all the colors but a small mask covered his eyes yet black hair spiked out a little along with a permanent scowl on the preteen's face and his arms crossed over his chest.

_What type of people does Barbara hang around with? _The former Talon though before unlocking the door and opened it up so the three weirdoes could see him.

"Who the hell are you?" Helmet asked and Richard narrowed his eyes, anger flashing through his system and Richard reached behind him to pull out one his swords.

"No business." He stated and the three froze then the youngest smirked even larger.

"So Gordon is taking up foreign stripers." the traffic light said and rage filled him, not due to himself being mocked but for the kid ruining Barbara's name. Without any second to spare, Richard's swords crossed and went to slice off the kid's head but a hand was placed on his shoulder before he could execute the brat.

"I told you no threatening people!" Barbara hissed behind him and he scowled at her voice before letting his swords drop to his side.

"He mocked you." He stated and then she forced the door to open more so the three boys saw her standing in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. Richard's eyes grew large before quickly dropping his swords to hand over his shirt to have her wear and she blinked at his actions then smiled at him.

"Thanks, Richard." She said and the former Talon glared at the boys, trying to hide her from putting the shirt on.

"Look away." Richard snarled at the boys who didn't turn until he had forced the swords back at them and Barbara muttered another thanks. He waited until she tapped his shoulder again and he pulled away, seeing her in his shirt but noticed that she still wore the towel underneath.

"Come on, guys." She said in her normal happy tone and he scowled before walking away to sit down on the couch. The three boys walked in and kept a close eye on Richard before the one with the cowl pointed to him and asked, "Who the hell is he?"

Barbara blinked before giving a smile and answered, "A long lost friend. I owe him a place to stay since he got himself kicked out." The youngest glanced back at him and Richard looked back to the TV where it had historians talk about the Civil War, trying to ignore their talking.

"Was he an assassin?" the youngest asked and Richard's grip on the couch tightened. Barbara bit her lip before glancing back at Richard and he scowled, his teeth grinding together.

"I'm not sure what I should say about that. It's not my personal life to discuss." She answered and the three boys turned to him before the oldest pointed his gun at the older boy.

"Why the hell should you hold an assassin at your own home, Babs?" the helmet hissed and Richard smirked at the boy but before another thing happened, Richard managed to grab the gun and flip the boy the ground.

"Because I betray Court of Owls for her." He said and they blinked before they turned to Barbara who held a large blush on her face now.

"Jeez, he must _really love _you." The cowl teen said and Richard blinked at the words.

_Love? _

He hadn't felt love since his parents fell from the trapeze.

He dropped his guard at the thought of his parents-their hands reaching to grab him so he could pull him back up, their horrified expression for falling to their deaths, their blood staining the ground and once he got down to see them too, their bodies crumbled to broken bones and their lost look for vengeance to be served.

"RICHARD!"

The scream sent him out of his haze to see the two younger boys pin him done and large knife placed on his neck and a bo staff also inched closer to his jugular. He blinked and noticed that he had drawn his swords into the older boy's knee and also hit an artery close to it.

"What the hell?" the helmet boy hissed and Richard glanced down to see his hands holding the blood stained swords. Richard quickly pulled the weapons out and scowled, tossing them away.

"You need to learn how to control your boyfriend." The cowl teen hissed and Richard's and Barbara's eyes were now wide.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she hissed at the teen and Richard grunted in agreement, while the rest of them muttered, "Yeah, right."

"Anyway, he's sorry for stabbing you, Red." She said for Richard who walked over to his swords and stared down at him, "He's not very good with English yet…and apologies aren't his specialties. So how about you guys introduce each other while I fetch the medical kit." Barbara left the four boys alone and they all stared at each other.

"Fine," the one with cowl said and clicked a button on the bo staff that caused it to shrink, "I'm Red Robin, just turned seventeen and right now I'm a freelance hero."

The helmet teen looked to the traffic light who scowled at him and he sighed, "Name's Red Hood, ninteen and as of today, I'm a vigilante."

"I am Robin, the blood son of Batman. I refuse to tell you my age because I am not as dumb as Red Hood or Red Robin. I am currently a hero fighting alongside Batman." The younger one said and Richard nodded at this.

"Name Richard Grayson, former Talon, twenty-six, protect Barbara." He stated before grabbing a beer out of the fridge, staring at it then shrugged.

"_If guests ever come over, offer them a drink. It's the polite thing to do, okay, Richard?" _Barbara's voice echoed in his head and he turned back to the heroes.

"Drink?" he asked and Red Robin slowly nodded at this.

"Sure, I'll have a water." He said and Robin grinds his teeth together at the fact that they were easily accepting the man.

"Beer." Red Hood stated and Richard nodded at this before looking to the youngest.

"Anything?" he asked and Robin stood still, his fists clenched at his side.

"No. I am fine, Grayson." Robin said and Richard winced at his last name.

"Not Grayson, Richard. Grayson is meant for more respectful people." Richard said while handing water to Red Robin and a beer to Red Hood.

"You mean you're the Flying Grayson's kid?!" Red hood exclaimed and Richard blinked at his tone before slowly nodding, "Dude, you must be able to do some pretty tricks then! That would totally help in my line of work! You need to teach me!"

Richard cocked an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but Barbara walked in with her medical kit in hand.

"Good you haven't killed anyone yet." She said and Richard scowled at her but she pointed to Red Hood, "Hey, I was talking to him; he kills too." Richard slowly nodded and watched as she began to help heal the teen's wounds. Red Hood cracked the beer open and took off his helmet to reveal black shaggy hair and a small red mask covered his eyes.

"You didn't tell me your _house guest _is the Flying Grayson's kid, Babs." The teen said and took a sip of the beer before she glared at it then at Richard, "Richard, he's under the drinking age. That means he can't drink." Richard scowled and looked away, his hand gripping the beer tight.

"Did not know." He hissed then she frowned at this and continued to seal the wound.

"Its fine, Richard. How about you dig out my suit for me? I'm going out on patrol." She said and he pauses mid-step to grab his blades and wipe them off to see anger surrounding him, he snaps around and stalks to her.

"No! You go out and will die! Court will find you and kill you!" he exclaimed and Barbara paused at this.

"How about you patrol with us then?" she suggested and Red Robin's spit take went all over Robin who's eyebrows twitched in anger and Richard blinked at this then scowled.

"You want the guy that just put a sword in my brother's leg for dazing off to be put on patrol?!" Red Robin exclaimed and Barbara sighed.

"He can't stay cooped up and fighting will release all that pent up killing instincts on someone else than innocent people." She stated and Richard blinked at her support, "I already made a suit for him too."

"Suit?" Richard stated then Barbara's whole face lit up, her bright blue eyes shining big and her freckles made her smile even look more beautiful.

Wait a minute, did he just think _BEAUTIFUL_?

"Richard are you listening to what I have to say?" Barbara snapped out of his trance with a small blush remaining on his face then nodded, "Ok then, you're uniform is in the bathroom, call if you need help." He nodded before heading off to the restroom and closed the door behind him, blinking at the suit in front him.

It was his father's old circus uniform.

His eyes grew large at the fact that it looked exactly the same from what he remember down to the large collar and bright blues in different colors unlike his Talon uniform of bland, dark colors. He reached out to touch it and then recoiled back as if it would disappear from his touch.

"Do you like it?" Barbara's voice said from the other side of the door and he burst the door open.

"Where did you find it?" he asked and she blinked at it then looked away.

"I stole it from Haley's Circus back when you first disappeared…I tried finding you to give you the suit but never managed to give so I've been holding onto it. I've made some adjustments so you can have different weapons to carry and-" She explained then he wrapped her in a hug, muttering stuff in Romanian.

"Vă mulțumim!" he repeated over and over again in her ear before pulling away, staring at the costume.

"So…you like it?" she said then without another word he kissed right on the lips, the other teens' jaws dropped to the ground at the sight of their partner being kissed.

He didn't really know why he kissed her but he did it back when he had first met her as a thank you cheering him up.

Now as an adult, it still meant the same thing but more passion was put into it.

He pulled away and stared at her large eyes before her whole face turned cherry red then shoved him into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"Hurry up and go get changed! We have a long night ahead of us!" she called from the other side and Richard grunted in return, slowly grabbing his father's uniform and held it in his hands.

He would make them proud, no more killing, not in _his _suit meanwhile Barbara on the other side had to convince the three teens that they were _not _dating.


	7. 7: Girl Talk (JasonxCass)

**Au: Thanks for all the comments, favorites, and follows out there! Here's a long awaited chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Batman or any other Dc character.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>7: Girl Talk<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: The girls talk about what they like best in the Bat bros <strong>

**Pairing: Centered on **JasonxCass with a dash of **BabsxDick, TimxSteph**

**Rating: Teen**

* * *

><p>Steph slammed the door shut to the room and Cass sat on the bed, observing the guest room they occupied with one bed but three sleeping bags covered the floor of the room and a large flat screen TV had on "The Ugly Truth". The blond teen giggled and placed a bowl of popcorn between the three girls. Cass stared at it before Barbara smirked at them then grabbed her iPod and plugged it into the dock, music now pouring out of it.<p>

"Let's get this sleepover started!" Steph cried and pulled Cass into a circle.

"Now what should we start this sleepover with?" Barbara questioned and Cass tilted her head to the side, not sure what was even going on since she had never been to a sleepover before.

"How about we talk about hot actors?" Steph suggested and Babs raised an eyebrow at the blond while Cass flushed at the topic.

"Hot actors? We've got a bunch of sexy young vigilantes within the perimeter of the house! Let's talk about them for a change!" Babs exclaimed and Cass blushed at the thought of the two heroes and one anti-hero walking around the household and could possibly hear the conversation but she was leaning more towards the anti-hero.

"Ok, first off," Steph said then grinned big, "Best ass."

Babs smirked at this and answered, "Dick, of course!" Steph thought about then then nodded in agreement, rubbing her hand against her chin while Cass franticly tried to ignore the two girls but couldn't help but be interested in the subject for being a girl also.

"It looks amazing his suit! I mean come on; it fits perfectly and sculpted from a god!" Babs babbled on and Cass tilted her to the side.

"You like Dick?" she asked and Babs blushed at her question before sighing, a dreamy look on her face.

"Since I was Batgirl. I liked Dick as Robin even though I didn't know it was him back then…he was shorter than me and I thought he was pretty cute." She said and smiled at the thought of the first Boy Wonder, "Plus the pixie shorts were a _very _good look for him."

"Now that you answered, Cass's question." Steph said, "How about abs?"

Babs and Cass thought about it before Steph scowled at their reaction, quickly pulling out her phone and showed them a picture of some hard eight-pack abs as if he had been carved into an Angel.

"Wow…are those Tim's?" Babs asked and then raised an eyebrow at this, "How did you take the picture?"

Steph winked and answered, "I didn't take it. Tim _sent _it to me."

Babs whistled and said, "So you two are into some pics huh? Maybe I should suggest Dick to start too."

Cass licked her lips and looked away from her two best friends.

The two raised an eyebrow at her before asking, "Is something wrong, Cass?"

"I do not know…if we should talk about boys like this." She answered and the two girls frowned at this before they grinned large then pulled her to them.

"They're listening in on us." Babs mouthed and Cass's eyes grew large then mouth back, "Why?"

"Well, Cass, how about Jason? What's his best feature?" Steph asked and Cass let out an 'ep!' from her surprise, a large blush covering her face.

"Why me?!" she exclaimed and Steph grinned at this.

"Because I notice the way you look at him, as if he is the piece of meat and you want to dig your teeth in. So, what's got your face so flushed, Cass? Abs? Ass? Pecs? Arms? Back? Shoulders? Chest?" Steph questioned Black Bat and Cass brain started to get fried from the questions Steph was pulling on her since she never really noticed any man that ever got her so flustered before.

"Um…" she said before Babs mouthed, 'Pecs!' and then exclaimed, "Pecs!"

Then next thing the girls knew the door was knocked open with the three Bat boys falling on top of each all seemingly flustered, especially Jason who hid his face by shoving it into the ground.

"Were you guys listening to us?!" Babs faked exclaimed and Dick ran his fingers through his hair before standing up.

"Of course not, Babs. We just happened to walk by when Tim and Jason started fighting again for no random reason." He lied and she narrowed her eyes under her glasses.

"Then explain why Jason seems to be so flustered over a fight?" she said and he opened his mouth to say something then grinned, "So, I heard I have the best ass, Bas?"

"Grayson." She hissed and then smiled seductively at him, grabbing him by the collar to pull him down to her height, "My back has been _killing _me and I was wondering if you could help with me a good _massage_." Dick smirked at her and flashed him a pearly smile before scooping her up bridal style and dashed off without another word.

"Ah gotta love young love, right, Tim?" Steph said and Tim shrugged, ignoring eye contact before Cass opened her to say something.

"You have eight-pack from photo?" she asked and his eyes grew large before turning to Steph, his face completely flustered.

"You showed them the picture?!"

"So? I like to show off whom I'm dating. Is that really bad, _Timmy_?" she said then started drawing circles around his chest and he let out a groan before grabbing her hand, pulling her away and Steph waved bye at her and mouthed off 'Good luck!'.

Then it left just the black sheep of the family and the Black Bat alone.

He quickly got up and swore, his eyes ignoring her stare and tried to fix his outfit.

"So, you overheard." She stated and he slowly nodded, "Girls knew you heard. Told me to say stuff."

He blinked then sighed at this and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, ok. Well, I got to work on my bike." He said and then asked, "Anything wrong with your's? If I'm down there, I might as well fix something else." She gave him a small smile before shaking her head no.

"No. Bike is good. But I go downstairs to fill report." She said and he smirked at this, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"We can go down together then so the elevator won't waste time delivering two people." He casually stated then left with Cass following the black sheep with a small tinge of pink on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Jason wiped the sweat off his brow with his tank top, pulling it to his forehead so Cass could glimpse at the fine six pack he had then she quickly looked back to the report she was typing up. She bites her lip and tried to figure out how to spell 'resistant'.<p>

"What's the problem, Baby Bat?" Jason asked and leaned against the computer frame, hi tank top dirty with oil and sweat but cling tightly to his body.

"Can't spell word." She said and drummed her nails against the keyboard while Jason nodded at this.

"What word?" he questioned and leaned over next to her, his tank top moving down to reveal his impressive pecs and board shoulders that she must have not noticed before but he did look pretty good with it.

"Resistant." She replied and he nodded before grabbing her hands to glide them over the letters, his mouth close to her ear and his hot breath against it.

"It starts with 'r' then 'e'," he began and she nodded before starting to tap on the letters, "Next comes 's' 'I' 's'. You ok so far?"

She nodded and pressed the keys then he continues, "Alright now comes 't' 'a' 'n' 't'. And that's how you spell it."

She smiled at this and stored the spelling away in her head so she could memorize it later to practice writing and she snapped around to him, giving him a hug. His eyes grow large at the fact that he received a hug from her since she wasn't a touchy-feely person like himself but he decided it would acceptable. He breathed in the scent of her: honey and cherries, so delightful in his nose that he must have accidentally moaned at this before Cass stared at him with large eyes and a light blush against her cheeks.

Both of them couldn't take it anymore.

Then before she said anything else his lips slammed into hers, shock running in her system at first before quickly falling into it. Passion danced between their lips and finally they pulled away, panting for dance for holding the kiss on for so long.

"I've been waiting to do that." He whispered and she giggled at this.

"Me too." She said and he smirked at this before placing his hands on her waist.

"So I heard I've got the best pecs, Ms. Cain. Do you think that's true?" he asked and she winked at him.

"Guess I check them out?" she said and his smirk went even larger.

"That can be arranged."


	8. 8: Mrs Red Hood (JasonxCass)

**I do not own Batman or any other DC character.**

* * *

><p><strong>8: Mrs. Red Hood<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Cass comes to visit Jason when he's at one of his boardhouses<strong>

**Pairing: Jason x Cass**

**Rating: Teen**

* * *

><p>Jason scowled at the sight of some of his thugs sleeping on the job, drool leaking from the corner of their mouths. His eyebrow twitched under his helmet and put the loaded gun next to their ear, firing the shot and had everyone jump up at it with wide eyes.<p>

"Is this what I pay you guys for?! To fall asleep on the frickin' job?!" he yelled and one gulped, raising a shaky hand to answer.

"But…you don't pay us." One answered and Jason then put the gun to his head.

"I pay you for living another day, asswipes." He hissed and they all quickly nodded, regaining composer and they all stood tall and ready for anything.

Then a flash of black appeared behind Red Hood and the thugs' eyes grew wide before pointing their guns at the figure.

"Red Hood," the figure said and he snapped around the face the figure, seeing short black hair cut in a long bob and a black mask covered her eyes and wore a black suit with a yellow bat symbol across her chest along with a black cape trailing behind her.

"Who's that?" one whispered and another said, "Don't know but she's got a Bat symbol on her chest and Red Hood ain't friends with the Bats."

"Black Bat," Red Hood answered and turned around before she grabbed his helmet, the thugs finger on the trigger before moved the helmet up enough to have his lips peek through.

"Uh, Boss?" one said then without another word she tackled his lips with a kiss, pulling him down to her height, that being a foot shorter than her. All the thugs' jaws dropped to the ground and Jason wrapped his hands around her waist so the kiss could last longer.

Then he pulled away and she frowned at this.

"Sorry, Baby Bat," he said and pulled the helmet back down so no emotion could be seen on his face, "But I have work to do. I'll meet you upstairs after I talk with these fools. You can pick out the book today."

A smile flew onto her face that had the thugs think for a second how the hell the infamous Red Hood gained a girl like that.

"Even 'Romeo and Juliet'?" she asked and he sighed before nodding at this.

"Yes even 'Romeo and Juliet', now get changed and I'll be there as soon as I can." He said then without another word, she slapped his ass to his shock. A little blush came across her face before she ran into the shadows.

"Get going!" she called from the shadows and disappeared into them.

"Boss, you ok?" one thugs said to break the silence before Jason regained his composer, a large blush flushed across his face under the helmet.

"I'm fine. Now let's get going." He said and all the thugs looked at each other before shrugging.

Well they at least now had some blackmail for him so they could finally get paid in cash or they could go tell to the other thugs of different villains about there being a _Mrs. _Red Hood and her also being a Bat.


	9. 9: Parenting Part 1 (JasonxCass)

**I do not own Batman or any other DC Character. **

* * *

><p><strong>9: Parenting (Part 1)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Batgirls talk about their boyfriends' skills in children<strong>

**Pairing: Cass X Jason, Steph x Tim, Babs x Dick**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

><p>Jason knew he wouldn't be a good father or father figure to any kid.<p>

One: He swore frequently in the presence of children and simply didn't care to hold back. They would learn them sooner or later.

Two: He smoked. He nearly smoked a pack a day and didn't want a kid to follow his led that smoking was good. He knew the effects that came with it hut he started when he was eleven and even death hadn't stopped the craving.

Three: He owned no car. He just had a beautiful Harley Davidson motorcycle that he would never trade away in the world.

Four:...He didn't deserve to be a parent. With all the bloodshed he caused, bringing a child into the world were his or her father was viewed as a murder/ killer would be heart breaking. He couldn't stand it.

Cass though argued with him all the time about it, even with her small vocabulary.

* * *

><p>"Who do you think would be the best parent out of all the boys?" Steph asked one day while all the former Batgirls sat around one afternoon. Babs glanced up from her book before closing it and pushed up her glasses, a significant sign that an argument would start out.<p>

"Dick of course," she began with her opinion, "He's caring and kid. He knows what a kid likes and dislikes. He is also playful so he would be great to get pent up energy out of a child."

Cass waited for Stephanie to speak out about Tim, knowing she would go for the kill.

"You have a good point, Babs," Steph began before smirking, "But his playfulness could end up with the kid doing tricks with his dad at two years old and not giving a care in the world. Tim, though, has a great plan to bring up a smart children but still have a personality with it-"

"Are you saying Tim, your own boyfriend, has no personality to him?" Babs suggested with none of the girls knowing their boyfriends were listening to the conversion.

"NO! Stop twisting my words around, Babs!" Steph hissed but Cass patiently raised her hand to speak. The other two turned to her before their war on words quickly ended to hear Cass' take on parenting.

"Dick and Tim be good parents. Jason be better." She slowly explained and twirled her thumbs, "Jason had bad parents. He know good from bad. He also care for kids when in streets and gangs. He bring them back. He try to erase pain by keeping them away from them. He tell kids what good and what bad. Keeps them safe. He be better parent."

Babs and Steph along with the rest of the previous Robins outside the door were left flabbergasted. Cass gave a small smile at this and the other girls thought about it before they nodded in agreement.

"I can see your point, Cass." They both agreed and Jason, behind the door, flushed red at his girlfriend's speech.

"But why do you think that strongly of him even though he probably doesn't like to deal with kids?" Steph asked and Cass blushed crimson. She looked down to her knees before whispering something but everyone could clearly hear it.

"I pregnant with Jason kid."

That's all it took to knock the great Red Hood out without using any physical blows.


End file.
